


honey to my glass

by dongtian (seclusion)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seclusion/pseuds/dongtian
Summary: See, this is the crux of the matter: Guanshan isnotin love with He Tian.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	honey to my glass

Inane conversations about school busywork and the latest, hottest male idols and how crushingly difficult the exams are sure to be aside, there is a more pressing issue at hand, and he needs to rectify this situation. Disabuse any and all people who have a very wrong, impossible notion implanted inside their heads. 

See, this is the crux of the matter: Guanshan is _not_ in love with He Tian. 

If someone were to pressure him, maybe slide him a few thousand yuan under the table, he might, he just might admit they’re friends. They spend too much time together anyway, so much so that Tian’s actually driven away some of his older friends. Guanshan still sees them occasionally, tries out smoking but ends up choking half to death, but Tian’s really invaded his space. He’s not good at math, but even he can easily say that over fifty percent of all his interactions are with Tian, these days. Yeah, there’s no way they can’t be friends. 

Guanshan would be a little lonely, even with Zhengxi and Yi interrupting his peaceful time, without Tian. Like hell he’s going to admit that, though. 

Right now, he’s not even going to acknowledge their friendship. He glares back at the girl—Zhang Yan, or something—and shakes his head adamantly. “You’ve got the wrong idea.”

He glares at the two other students who have grativated over, hovering around. “You’ve _all_ got the wrong idea. How the hell am I going to like a bastard like him?”

“You mean…” Yan’s eyes go wide, “you guys aren’t dating?”

“You and He Tian are dating?” One of the guys blurts a little too loudly. Guanshan immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, giving him the dirtiest looks he can manage. Face contorted, nose scrunched. Everything. 

“We are _not,”_ Guanshan promises through clenched teeth, “dating. For one, we’re both boys. Second, second…he’s _He Tian._ Third, uh…”

“Third?” Yan asks, smug. Guanshan wants to wipe that expression right off her face, but he doesn’t hit girls. 

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, spikier than usual due to the humidity, he tightens his jaw. “Look, Yan, Yang, whatever, I don’t know where you came up with that god-awful thought, but it’s untrue. A fucking lie. Now, go. _Go.”_

He shoos the other two students away, avoiding the curious gazes of his other classmates. They’re gossips, sure, but Guanshan’s dealt with worse. Way worse. She Li, for one; absentmindedly, Guanshan tugs at his earrings. Twists the left twice, clockwise. 

Yan’s still there, smirking at him. Guanshan dares her to speak, with his most villainous glare, so she does. 

“I’ve seen you with He Tian a lot,” she begins. Guanshan shrugs nonchalantly. It’s true, since they’re friends. It still makes something inside him twitch, when he thinks about connecting Tian to the word _friend;_ not wrong, but foreign. New, though he should be used to it already. 

“But,” Yan continues, leaning forward, “that’s nothing surprising, right? People hang out with each other all the time.”

Nodding slowly, Guanshan replies, “Glad you understand that. Now can I—”

“He looks at you, though.”

Someone tell him _why_ his heart just skipped a beat. It must be from the heat, Guanshan rationalizes, the unforgiving Hangzhou summer. The air conditioning is working fine, but he convinces himself he’s near heatstroke. Tugging at his collar uncomfortably, he tries to wipe his other hand on his pants. 

Never one to miss a single detail, Yan’s smile widens. A Cheshire Cat grin that almost reminds him of Tian, and yeah he’s definitely near heatstroke because his traitorous heart just did it again. “He’s always looking at you. Staring at you. You know that, right? Mo Guanshan.”

“That’s just—that’s just what He Tian does. He just does weird shit like that, how am I supposed to react?”

“That’s the thing,” Yan says. Her eyes gleam, and Guanshan feels a knot form in his stomach. “You _don’t_ react. Other than shoving him away and cursing at him, you act like it’s normal. Like he’s always done that.”

“You—you creep,” Guanshan says, because this is his last line of defense. “How long have you been watching me?”

“Watching you?” And it’s Tian, it’s definitely Tian with his cool hand on the back of Guanshan’s sweaty neck, chest touching the back of his head. His low voice is friendly, conversational. “You’ve been watching my Mo Guanshan, here?”

Dammit, dammit. This is the worst time for Tian to show up, what with his possessive _my’s_ and interrogational tone. He might sound normal, but Guanshan knows better, not with that edge to his tone. He elbows Tian right in the stomach. “Knock it off.”

“Knock what off?”

“Yeah, Guanshan, knock what off?” Yan’s positively bursting with glee, her “suspicions” supposedly confirmed. Of course, they’re not confirmed, because they’re untrue. Like he said. 

Tian’s apparently realized that Yan is on his side, which is doubly terrible for Guanshan. He can’t let them speak for more than five seconds, or else Tian’s going to tease him for the next month and a half. _You like me, Mo? Little old me? I knew you’d come around!_ He’ll have more material to work with than an entire exam prep textbook, pranks from dawn to dusk. Guanshan can already imagine them, the flirty jokes tripling in intensity, Tian unable to detach himself from Guanshan’s body. 

It’s thirty-eight fucking degrees outside for god’s sake, sidewalks burning hot, and Guanshan is not letting Tian stick onto him like a sloth to a tree branch. 

“Let’s go,” he growls, snatching Tian’s wrist and dragging him away. Thankfully, Yan makes no further comments; Guanshan really has no idea why she picked him of all people to talk to today, but he’s not above threatening a girl. Verbal aggression might not be his strong point, but he’ll give it a shot. “Class is over.”

When he glances back, Tian’s looking at him with a sort of stunned expression, brows lifted high; Guanshan wrinkles his nose. “What?”

“I,” Tian says, then stops. His eyes flick down to where Guanshan’s still holding his wrist—why’s he still holding his wrist, anyway? For security reasons, Guanshan tells himself—and a shit-eating grin takes over his handsome face. Wait, handsome? Even his brain is betraying him now. 

“It’s nothing, Guanshan,” and the sound of his name in Tian’s mouth is far too familiar. The knot in Guanshan’s stomach loosens, and Tian takes advantage of this moment of weakness to slide his hand up to lace their fingers together. 

Guanshan tries to wrench his hand away, but Tian holds fast, his evil smile already beginning to take over his face, the one that lifts up the corners of his eyes. _Mo,_ he sings, and it’s with a mixture of weak rage caused by summer heat and something resembling fondness that he lets Tian lead him away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hesitant to write them into a get-together situation, because I believe that Old Xian's already going to do that—eventually.


End file.
